Honey with skimmed milk and Coffee
by Xu Lu
Summary: Because sometimes you just can't have enough of that sweetness to fill up a bitter cup. (lenku 100-drabble collection, multi genre)
1. froth ー apr27

"Just _talk_ to her."

Rin was gaining enough frustration that if she made a mountain out of it, the peak would tower over Mount Everest by a landstorm. He couldn't even understand why he agreed to go out with her today, all he remembered was her complaining outside his doorstep about the heat and telling him that _hey, they really should check out that new cafe in town because they've got supposedly nice gelato,_ and being the careless person he was, he slipped on his shoes and went with her.

He should've found it suspicious when Rin, a kid who has never liked anything cool on her tongue and preferred heat more than anything in all her fifteen years of life, offered to get _ice cream_ with him on a hot day.

He should've found it _even more_ suspicious when he noticed she was wearing one of his thickest jumpers she'd stolen, which was overlarge for her body, and giving him the most innocent smile he'd ever seen.

He should've known not to tell Rin Kagamine, of all people, that he was interested in Miku Hatsune.

"No. No, we're leaving, we're heading out and we're never coming back."

"Come on! She's just _standing_ there."

And she was, writing notes behind the counter with long teal hair that was likely draping over the floor. When Rin said it was a cafe, he went, okay, _nice,_ he likes going for desserts on weekends. When Rin said it was Miku's _family's_ cafe, he had to be dragged by the collar just to take a seat.

"I've never talked to her before." He bit on his bottom lip.

"Well, I have, and she's really nice! Better late than never."

"She's two years older than us, she's _pretty,_ and she doesn't even know me. We might as well leave before she recognises that we're from the same school."

The blonde turned a deaf ear towards all his words and he was left gaping emptily as she brought up a hand and waved towards the counter, garnering all of the older girl's attention. "Ooh, she's looking at us! This is your chance."

Rin, you little _shit._ He had to gape wordlessly towards her distancing back.

She left his side by their booth to greet Miku, whisper something in her ear, and he could hear both girls giggle. The younger amongst the two flailed her arms wildly in the air before gesturing towards Len, speaking even more inaudible words and he already knew that it was the right time to bolt out of the building and not bother looking back.

But soon enough he found himself rooted to the spot, with Miku jumping off the counter and coming to the booth where he sat. She lifted a perfect, teal lock of hair and pushed it behind her ear as her cheeks tinted a gentle rose hue.

"Hi," She said softly.

"Hi." He blurted out in response. "Hi, _oh god,_ hiー sorry. My voice sounds weird today."

She laughed, and he couldn't help but offer a sheepish grin in return.

One thing he knows, however, is that the plan succeeded: he talked to Miku Hatsune.

* * *

starting out with something light!


	2. spill ー may01

Miku went to the local music festival last week.

Miku went to that dry park with barely any trees by their school's walkway yesterday.

 _Miku spent an entire day at home watching Netflix with her new puppies today._

How does he know all of this, you might be wondering. It's obvious, he's been spending an excruciatingly long time on his phone scrolling down her instagram feed instead of focusing on the movie they're supposed to be watching.

He was resting his head on the lap of a very antsy Rin who kept munching away on a bar of chocolate, glaring daggers into his skin. She snatched the device out of his grasps with one fluid movement before yelling about how not paying attention to his friends was the absolute worst way to spend your summer vacation, and he had nothing better to do than face her with a solid glare.

Rin wasn't even his _friend_ in the first place.

She was just that one girl he dated in Middle School for about a year before they got into some stupid dispute aboutー uh.

Well, he doesn't exactly remember _what_ it was about but the reason was supposedly good enough to start a cold war. It doesn't matter now, he doesn't like Rin other than the way she feels and smells ー which is like _heaven, b_ y the way, except it would be awkward to keep going on about that kind of triviality. He wouldn't even be talking to her right now if she wasn't in good relations with his best friend. They were lounging at Fukase's house because neither of them had anywhere better to go to swell in the never ending heat. He'd be sleeping in _Fukase's_ lap if she wasn't here, and Fukase feels completely made all of skin and bones, so he would be lying if he said he wasn't grateful for her presence.

Maybe staying at home was the better place to go, though.

Rin was wincing at his screen in disgust. "Who is _this?_ "

That pretty image of Miku wearing a two-piece with her feet in the water a year ago flashed in his mind, and he hoped to god that Rin wouldn't bother to make a comment on it. "Give it back."

"No, no ー give me a minute. Fukase, look at this!" She tossed the phone in the air and Len eyed it all in horror, almost dying in relief when Fukase managed to catch it just minutes before his entire life fell crashing to the ground.

"A girl?" Their friend seemed unamused. The blond stood up and tried to get his property back within his own grasps, but the other young man avoided his advances with expertise, throwing the phone back towards Rin's direction where she held it to her chest, a place where he'd have to sacrifice a large amount of dignity to reclaim.

"Yeah, a _girl._ He's giving absolutely no shit to our limited time together just so he can ogle at this girl on the internet. Do you know her?"

"Uhー yeah. Miku. Miku Hatsune, she went to the same school as me and Len last year, but she's already graduated."

"Not that it's any of your business." Len snarled.

Rin opened up an image and was feeding off from the worried look in his eyes, already knowing he was anxious that she might do something and expose all his days of stalking Miku Hatsune in privacy. Her smirk grew wider, wider, until he barely thought it was even possible. "She's pretty! Wow, I should send her a follow request. Why would she allow someone like _you_ see her blog, anyways?"

"Because we're friends, alright? We're _friends._ " No they weren't, he only followed her _before_ she went private. Miku barely knew he existed. "Give me my phone back."

"No way. You did the same thing to me last year!"

He pounced on her, and they rolled around on the woolen carpet for a wrestling match where he was pinned against the floor and Rin and Fukase (he had absolutely no idea why the latter decided to join in) found great enjoyment in tossing the phone back and forth between the two of them so he'd have to run around the entire room breathlessly. And then it happened, in a flash of white. His finger accidentally tapped on an image just seconds before it landed into Rin's hands, and that young lady's thumb pressed on the same photo ー right in the center of the screen, beside Miku Hatsune's head, was a large blinding 'heart'.

An eternity passed.

The clock ticked, on and on, endlessly.

"S ーsorry..?" Rin spoke after a long silence. She peeked into his eyes apologetically as their hearts stopped.

Len felt his life end. _Miku posted that picture three years ago._

Until, _beep,_ his phone alerted him of a notification.

 _HatsuneM liked your photo._  
 _ _HatsuneM started following you.__

* * *

hmmm.. had no idea how to write this


	3. eyes ー may12

He was scowling into the next century and the usual group of girls who always walk together on pathways, holding hands and stretching them out so they took up the entire road with absolutely disrespect to other walking pedestrians, decided to block his way by standing right in the middle of the zebra crossing while the light was _green_.

It was a holiday and the entire street was crowded with foreigners, locals, and the like.

It was impossible for him to walk in anything other than a beeline ahead. Unfortunately even _that_ could be a problem.

"Excuse me," He tried first, without the scowl on, attempting for courtesy. They ignored him so he raised his voice a little higher, "Excuse me!"

Gosh.. were these girls deaf?

Fukase was standing behind him, patting his shoulder and trying to help control his short temper.

They had an important club errand to run and these whole little bothers shouldn't really amount to much, when combined, there's nothing more for him to do than stomp his feet and fume.

He still acted like a toddler in more than a few ways but whatever, if people are going to be _this_ irritating to him when he did nothing wrong, he deserves the right to act in any way he wants.

 _He rarely even goes to town_. He's usually in classes or reading books at home. There's nothing much he can do as a high-school student with strict parents that expect him not to return later than a few hours before sundown and have anything less than stellar grades.

Maybe it was the spoilt upbringing that taught him that everyone else was lesser than him and just taking up time.

Actually.. no, these girls were just plain _annoying_ and deserved all the hate he had to offer. Len shouldn't even try to justify their actions.

"I hate girls." Was his ultimate decision.

"I can see that." Fukase was staring around the crowd and looking for a little gap in the crossing for their bodies to slide through and get ahead while ー hold on, these girls were holding an arm up, what's up with that ー ah, apparently they were holding up a phone, and taking a selfie together in the middle of the road. Brilliant. Bloody brilliant. Another thing to make his doubts about their idiocy soar downwards and send disgust in it's wake.

He _hates_ girls. Hates, hates, hates. He hates every single female, mammal, reptile or whatever, from an infant to an old woman.

He hates that girl who scowled at him at the cashier when he politely inquired about the location of the marker pens. He hates the girl who sits in front of him in class for always snoring and blocking his vision with her abnormally large, pink head.

He hates Rin, for being a stupid twin sister that scored higher than him in exams and increasing his father's desperation for wanting a male child to be the breadwinner for the family. He hates Gumi, for forcing him to go out today in the first place to buy _her_ posters and markers and notebooks when she could've went alone. He hates his mother, for making him exist in the first place to experience this type of torture.

No, _bad_ Len.

Exclude his mother out of the last sentence, he doesn't mean it. He loves his Mum more than anyone in the world.

The light was turning red in only two minutes. They had to hurry.

As they circled around the crowd, finally finding a gap ー his friend slipped through and he tried to follow along only to get elbowed near the ribs by a walking woman (who probably hadn't even noticed she'd done that) ー and pushed back into the crowd.

Collapsing right into the girl who was trying to take the picture.

She screamed, he shrieked, and they landed in a tangled mass of limbs on the asphalt. Her hair was bunched in two long partings that draped across the floor in an ocean of teal and he bit his bottom lip before staring into her eyes.

Into her _pretty_ eyes.

Len's tongue slipped unintentionally, "Wow."

Maybe he doesn't hate girls _that_ much.

* * *

i,,, uuuuuh,, love Girls.


	4. crimson ー jul02

"Do you like the red," Miku left the dressing room in a pretty black dress, and he leant against the wall outside while she raised her arm to show off the seafoam dress dangling off a hanger. "Or the blue?"

His head hurts.

They'd gone over this discussion a million times.

Each dress she came out was _nowhere_ near red. She'd go out in purples, blues, yellows and the occasional pinks, but he can't deduct where in that head of hers does it say that _black_ is equivalent to _red._ He's breathless, and when his girlfriend of two years invited him to go out to the mall with her on the limited time he should be using to work on graduating high school ー while she should be writing up her college assignments that's due in a _week,_ he accepted because he wanted a fresh change of mind from studies.

His plans were completely different from what she had in mind.

Drinking some coffee together, catching up when they haven't been together, just the two of them, _alone,_ for over a year..

Go to the arcade, snap some pictures in the photobooth, kiss until the sunset's gone when they take a route home by the oceanside.

Oh _noooo,_ she just had to decide on dress shopping. She just _had_ to. If he had known this would happen he'd go to Rin's house, or Fukase's house, or any one of his friends who would actually talk to him or get things _done._

"Len! Do you like the red." She tried again, a hand waving over her body to accentuate what she was wearing. And then there it was again, the dress on the hanger. "Or the _blue?_ "

Seafoam is known better as _green._ That's an internationally acknowledged fact.

He's not even going to try to debate that when she doesn't know the solid difference red and black.

"I like the purple. You know, the one you wore earlier."

Miku huffed. "So you mean you like _red._ "

"None of them are red ー there, agreed? Can we finish this up already?"

She looked simply aghast when he stepped forwards to push her back into the stall and promptly ordered the young lady (though she was two years older than him and this was simply disrespectful) to put on the clothes she arrived wearing hours ago. The look on his face spoke enough about how he wouldn't be able to handle five more minutes in the store, however, so she relented. They might as well get home before sunset.

After all, she got the response that she wanted.

Teal pigtails twirling around her bodice, Miku smirked behind the door.

"Silly Len Len, didn't you know that the red aren't the dresses, but rather what I'm wearing underneath?"

It took him a minute to register the words, and when it did, he was the only _red_ present in the room.

Len's cheeks heated and the blond was about to blurt out nonsense, yet she cut him off with a wink and the turn of the lock behind her.


	5. deep ー oct10

_What do you mean you want to have drinks with your friends tonight,_ she rushed through tears, _don't tell me you're planning to leave her with me for the entire day._

 _I took care of her and the baby last weekend,_ Len had responded; _it's your turn._

Miku had never been able to resist against his pleading eyes.

Not when he even promised to give her an hour-long massage in bed later that night.

And that's how she got herself into this mess.

She could tolerate pouring out a jar of honey all over the living room floor, she could handle scrubbing marker pens off the walls, lord, she could even fake a smile at her husband through a sip of supposedly _dark_ coffee that the little devil had stirred eighteen spoonfuls of sugar into while she wasn't looking. But after two long years of marriage, she's just about had enough.

Fact of the matter is: her step-daughter was a living, breathing, running _minefield._

At this point they're just playing a game to see who would blow up first.

That is.. a game where _she_ isn't allowed to do anything but sit back and watch as she promptly gets abused by a four(plus) year old who shouldn't be capable of making this large of a mess.

Miku heard that the toddler never been a difficult child before this.

Before they became a family.

Mummy's little angel, the girl that takes after her mother, after _Miku's_ best friend ー and she rightfully does, down to the little dimples that stretches her cheeks, the cute button nose, the blonde hair, and even Rin's name. _But Rin's no longer here._

And so _Miku's_ left to take care of her child.

Her darling, darling baby, who just earlier in the morning had erupted into a mini tantrum all because her father refused the request of going to the pool on a busy weekend. Miku took position of spending hours sitting by the water, juggling her paperwork, two children, one of which who was insisting she was mature enough to go into the deep end of the water alone even with explicit restrictions, and the other who was crying against her chest for more milk and shelter from the sun.

"The baby is noisy," The older of the two had kicked her feet inside the wading pool, yellow bathing suit and ballerina frills barely touching the water, upset because she wanted to go to the pool to spend precious time with daddy but instead she has to go with the ' _Stepmonster'_ and ' _Monster Baby'_ , as she often christens them. "I don't like him. All he does is _cry._ "

Miku saw this as an opportunity to launch guilt. "It's because he's upset. He didn't want to go out today, but his big sister forced him to."

It backfired.

The little girl looked up with stars in her eyes. "Oh. You should just throw him away, then."

"Throw him away?"

"Into the water."

Her heart dropped to her chest.

That was when the woman deemed it as time to go home.

Of course, getting her stepdaughter to sit in the booster seat in the car was even more of a nightmare.

Enough that even five hours later, when she had to put the blonde in bed for bedtime after quieting the baby, she couldn't help but replay the horrifying anthem of 'noooo, nooooo, _nooooo',_ in her head as she pulled the thick blanket over the little lady's shoulder. Over and over again.

And over and over again she cries.

And over and over again, Miku wonders why she is doing this in the first place. But as those deep blue eyes look at her ー the only thing she inherited from her father ー wet and lost and wanting, hoping for just o _ne person_ to hold her, the woman couldn't help but lean in for a kiss.

One, quick smack against her forehead.

The girl hesitated before giving one in return, lids falling over her eyes and mouth issuing a yawn shortly after. "Good night, Rinnie." Miku cooed, pinched her nose, pulled her cheeks, then stretched over to flip off the nightlight. "I love you."

Her answer came in a short breath before her slumber. "I love you too, Mummy.."

When the woman made her walk to her own bed, those were the next few words repeating in her mind.

She dropped her head against her husband's chest.

Took in his scent that reminded her of a luring fire and a safe home, and felt his comforting arm slink around her waist.

And that night, she fell into the warmest dream she had in a long while.

* * *

this is more of a familial rin/miku rather than lenku, (but to avoid confusion i'll mention there are two different mentioned rins' in this fic.)


End file.
